Rainbow Road (3DS)
}} Rainbow Road is the final track of the Special Cup in Mario Kart 7 and the third track in the Rosalina Cup in Mario Kart Tour . ''It is the only Rainbow Road to be an open circuit, where all the others before and after are closed circuits. Layout The course starts off with a few turns. The player then comes across some Dash Panel ramps. There is a circle where there are ramps that players can trick off of. Another reason why the ramps are there is to jump the gaps. After that, players come across a Rainbow Trampoline Mushroom, similar to the Trampoline Mushrooms in Mushroom Gorge. There are fences around the Rainbow Trampoline Mushroom, but that won't stop you from falling. There is a turn to the right where the ground is wavy, causing players to do tricks. After that, section 2 begins. There is another turn to the right that leads to a gliding section. The gliding section leads to Saturn's rings. There are holes in the rings, which can make players fall. In the second half of the rings, there are some Dash Panels that leads to a Glide Panel. There is a star that you can go through to get a boost. When the gliding section ends, there are some Boost Pads you can go across, but you don't have to. The Dash Panels are on three turns. The road is wavy again but wavier than before. There are some holes in the road, which can make players fall. But what is special, is that you don't fall off the track! Whether you fall down a hole or make it all the way to the end, you fall to the moon. There are bumps in the moon that you can do tricks off of. There are three Chain Chomps on the moon, but they are not attached to a chain. Instead, they are rolling on the moon, as obstacles. In section 3, the final lap fanfare plays. There are rainbow dash panels, less powerful than a regular Dash Panel, before entering a spinning tunnel filled with regular Dash Panels. The end rim of the tunnel features both Dash Panels and Glide Panels. Going over a Dash Panel, there are some stars that provide a boost. But how? There are some ramps with Dash Panels that can help reach stars. Going over a Glide Panel also helps. The course ends with an uphill and downhill, and a ramp that is facing towards the finish line. Shortcuts * After the second section, players can jump the gap that cuts the second section's first turn. * At the end of the track, one can use a Mushroom to jump another gap that cuts the last turn, unless you cut less of the track. Trivia! *Although this course has three sections, this is the first Rainbow Road that is just one long lap, rather than just being three laps, the second being the remake of N64 Rainbow Road in ''Mario Kart 8. This is also the first open circuit to appear in Mario Kart Tour. *This course in Mario Kart 7 is the course with the most Glide Panels, being a total of 5. *The moon in this course gave Mario Kart 8 the idea to have something called anti-gravity. *This course appears as a battle stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. de:Regenbogen-Boulevard (3DS) Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Special Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Rainbow Road Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart 7